A Little High
by SYuuri
Summary: People can say anything when they are drunk. TK oneshot. Plz read and rev.


**A Little High**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers and the characters.**

* * *

Kim's honey colored eyes stared at the empty bottle sitting right in front of her face and back to her companion. Her lips curled into a faint smile that she's sured he couldn't see. Or at least she thought so.

"What are you smiling at?" Tommy questioned, not trying to hide his smile.

Kim shrugged, running her fingertips in small circles on the table. They were sitting in the former yellow ranger's dining room after a fantastic dinner Aisha'd cooked. Aisha had excused herself due to the emergency calls from the hospital. There had been a car accident and there were two Siberian huskies that needed her as soon as possible, causing her to leave Tommy and Kimberly with a promise of coming back soon. They're welcomed to stay the night or they could show theirselves out. Kim knew where to put the key.

"Nothing. I'm just enjoying a nice quiet moment with my two best friends. Florida was nice and all, but Angel Grove is my home," She answered sincerely.

"And it will always be your home," Tommy said, letting his eyes wander from her face to the grandfather clock on the corridor. "I doubt Aisha will be back in fifteen minutes," He joked.

Kim grabbed her bottle and took a long swallow. The cold liquor seemed to burn her throat. She licked her lips in approval. "This thing's good. A few weeks ago, Aisha caught the guy she's dating at that time having a threesome with some women," She grinned when Tommy flinched.

"From what I heard, Toby was literally an Adonis with two sports cars, a villa in Paris and a big house completed by a tennis court, both indoor and outdoor, and a swimming pool… So yeah, no wonder she was upset," Kim laughed and was amused when Tommy joined her. "My girl walked the entire back home and when she saw a box of this," Kim touched her bottle. "In front of her neighbour's porch, she just grabbed it without a second thought and brought it home. I was so proud of her," Kim shook her head, recalling the two hour phone call afterwards.

"And nobody knew that?" Tommy held back his laugh.

"She still had her ninja skills with her. Noone can stop the bear when she's fierce and unstoppable," Kimberly smiled fondly at the memories.

"So… You finally have your own gymnastics center," Tommy began with a light topic. "You must be proud, Kim. That's your dream,"

"I guess it is…," Then her smile turned mischievous. She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "How about you tell me about the doctorate? I'm genuinely impressed, Tommy,"

Tommy drank up his bottle until it was half empty. "Am I supposed to be offended?"

"Maybe," Kim stood up and moved to Aisha's fridge. "I never pictured you that way… Ah, goodie," She took four bottles out and walked back to the table with a smug grin.

"I never knew you drink," Tommy said in awe.

"There're many things that you don't know," Kim stated softly, lightly. She popped the bottle open and gave it to Tommy. "I know that you loved teaching. But karate and science don't mix. I can't see the connection,"

"In case you forgot, my high school Biology's scores were much, much better than yours," Tommy couldn't help but teased her a little. He was rewarded with a mock glare coming from the brunette. She pulled her hair back to a messy ponytail and it made her look younger.

She emptied her drink in one gulp and immediately reached for her third. "Good for you. I'm still confused till this day because I seemed to recall a guy who so keenly flirted and passed notes with his girlfriend almost all the time," She enjoyed his expression when the table was turned. "Not to mention the afternoons you spent in her house to 'study',"

Tommy gave her a smirk but not saying anything. Instead, he followed Kimberly and drank up his bottle. It's pretty hard liquor and he enjoyed it. It suited the mood he was in. "You know what, Aisha's gonna pissed when she found out that her friends, whom she trusted her house to, drank up all of her 'evening drinks'," He gestured at the empty bottles.

"There's still one bottle left. Besides, she loves me too much to get angry at me," Kim said. Another long sip and she felt her cheeks flaming hotter. But damn, it was good. "But for you, I don't know. You should be careful," Her head swayed to her right before landing against her hand.

"Your face is red. I guess you'd better stop. You're driving, aren't you?" Tommy said, feeling lightheaded himself.

"So are you," Kim retorted back, giggling for unknown reasons. "Tommy?"

"Hmm?"

"I think I am getting drunk," She confessed though her hand voluntarily reached again for her bottle. She had a hard time swallowing the liquor but pleased with herself nonetheless.

"I told you that you should've stopped," Tommy murmured, seeing her head laying on the table already. He was tempted to do the same. The drinks had started to get to him. One might ask him his surname now and he wouldn't be able to answer them right away. "But now that I think about it… When did you ever listen to me?"

"Bullshit," Kim snapped tiredly. "I stayed at the hospital when you told me I couldn't go,"

"Only that one time. Besides, if I didn't have Zordon backing me up, you'd be stubborn and just ignore me,"

Kim chuckled and forced herself to get on her feet. She dragged herself to sit beside Tommy. "I hated you and your bossiness,"

Those words made him down his drink in a second. He lifted his head just enough to see her flushed face. "I hated you for sending me the letter,"

"Well," Kim straightened her back and swatted his arm. "Can we please not talk about it? Maybe later,"

"You sent it to the Youth Center," Tommy continued. Despite of himself, he was laughing mutely, enjoying the glare Kim sent his way. He took another sip from his bottle. "And you called me your brother. I should write a novel about it,"

A hiccup escaped her mouth and she held her chest. "Nobody would buy them,"

"It would be much better than those trashy, cheesy romance books you used to read all the time," He had the nerve to keep going.

"Shut up," Kim yawned, not even bothered to cover her mouth. "Aisha didn't tell me about you coming over tonight. Not one word. She set us up," She felt tired, yet giddy at the same time. Her hand took the bottle and Kim narrowed her eyes, trying to locate the brand. "Stealing this with no doubt was the best thing Aisha had ever done,"

Tommy laughed. "You'll hurt her feelings,"

"So? I hurt yours, just like you hurt mine. All's fair," Kim said through a yawn. Kim took Tommy's bottle and tried to shove it inside his mouth. "Come on. Let's get drunk tonight,"

The ex-white ranger complied, taking a few sips before holding back her hand. A charming pout that he still loved came across her face. When she finished his bottle, he felt as if the room was spinning around him. "We already did,"

"Good," Kim rested her head against Tommy's broad shoulder and sighed happily. "Maybe Aisha did, but I'm glad to see you again,"

"Ditto,"

"I feel my stomach lurching," Kim whispered.

"Don't you dare throw up on me," Tommy playfully threatened. She shook her head lazily.

"You're still as handsome as I remembered you," Kim inhaled deeply and shivered. The smell of his aftershave invaded her senses.

"You're still my beautiful," Tommy replied without really thinking, his eyes slowly closing .

"Thank you,"

"You're welcome,"

"I hate that I always compared every guy I saw with you,"

"The last time I dated a woman was three years ago," Tommy said, leaning his head to rest against hers. "She dumped me because I called her your name in the middle of a make out session," He felt her body shaking and he opened his eyes. "Don't laugh,"

"I didn't know you missed me that much,"

"There're many things that you don't know," He unconsciously repeated her words moments ago.

"I'm glad she dumped you,"

"You're evil," He said although he smiled.

"I'm your beautiful," Kim lifted her head from his shoulder and smiled sleepily at him, her hands coming up to frame his face. He returned her smile with one of those sexy smirks. She slowly erased the distance between them. "I don't want, _won't_, ever admit to you that I still love you,"

He could feel her warm breath on his face. Right before her lips touched his, Kim collapsed in his arms. Tommy laughed. "Goodnight, Kim," He kissed her head once before lifting her limp form into his arms. It took a minute or two for him to steady his wobbly legs and to stop the spinning inside his head.

He walked to the couch and lay her down gently. Yawning, Tommy stretched out his arms with a loud groan. Yeah, sleeping seemed to be the best thing to do. He absently walked back to his chair but not before drinking Kim's bottle empty.

--

"My head hurts like hell," Kim complained for the third times, her hand massaging her forehead. "What time did you get in last night?"

"Around one in the morning," Aisha who's still wearing her robe answered. She gave Kim a cup of steaming coffee.

"Thanks," Kim said groggily. The last thing she remembered was walking to Aisha's fridge to retrieve more drinks.

"I won't charge you," Aisha said calmly and took a seat at the sofa beside Kim. "But I want all the details,"

"What details?" Kim was completely oblivious to the look Aisha'd given her.

"Morning," The two women turned their heads-- Kim cringed when she did so-- to see a bashful Tommy towering behind them. "Hey Aisha,"

"At least you look better than Kim," Aisha arched her eyebrows. When she got home last night, she was surprised to see Kim lay sprawled all over her sofa. She expected to see Tommy somewhere near but had to be disappointed when her eyes caught the tall form of her ex-leader snoring in the dining table.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I've to go," Tommy said, moving to give Aisha a hug. "Thanks for dinner,"

"Anytime. You're sure you're okay to go?"

"I'll be fine,"

Aisha gave Kim a wink before going upstairs to her room. "Well," Tommy turned to Kim. She looked great for someone who just woke up, even with her bed hair. She looked up at him. "I have to thank you because I haven't experienced such a hangover like this since I graduated,"

"I'm flattered. Thanks,"

"Let me buy you coffee sometimes," Tommy suggested and pulled out his wallet. "We should've talked last night but well, I think some other times will make up to it. Here's my number, I've had yours,"

"Don't expect me to call you first," Kim studied the card for a while. "I'm still a woman, after all,"

"I noticed that," His laugh faded when she frowned. "Well, bye, Kim," He leaned down to give her an awkward hug which she returned.

"Drive safe,"

"Did I embarrass myself last night?" Tommy suddenly asked while walking backwards to the front door.

"I should be the one who asked you that question. But seeing you still have your clothes on, I don't think you performed a striptease for me last night,"

"Right… I'll take that as a no," Tommy stopped and rubbed his chin, pretending to be serious. "Same with you then,"

Kim bursted out laughing. "That's a relief,"

"I'll call you later,"

"Bye, Tommy,"

* * *

**:: Well, it's all for nothing. Lol. Thank you for reading and please review. No flame please. Thanks.**

**- Yuuri**


End file.
